


Palette

by suki_pie



Series: Our Story [11]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, M/M, keju aslina, need minewt moreeeeeee
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Minho mengumpamakan Newt sebagai toska, atau turkois, atau barangkali hijau bercampur biru; tapi Newt tidak berpikir demikian.





	1. warna

**Author's Note:**

> MINEWWTT <3 semoga yang ini bisa selesai, feel ngetik minewt balik lagi pas udah nonton Death Cure heuheu ((meskipun sakit sih/HEH). Masih adakah penghuni di kapal ini? ehe. Selamat membaca!  
>  .  
>  .  
>  .
> 
> Maze Runner Trilogy © James Dashner
> 
> _saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

Satu minggu yang lalu umurnya baru saja mencapai angka sembilan belas dan Newt sadar semua itu terjadi tanpa ada momen istimewa, tanpa pula tanda kecil seperti matanya menangkap warna yang selama ini Thomas racaukan ketika menemukan belahan jiwanya di umur tujuh belas. Newt tidak terlalu menuntut agar warna-warna itu muncul, tapi mendengar ocehan serupa dari setiap lingkar pertemanannya terkadang membuat Newt jengah ( _mereka mengagumkan, Newton!—_ kata Brenda suatu kali, kawan gadisnya yang bekerja di sebuah kedai kopi tidak jauh dari kampus. _Macchiato_ buatan Brenda memang enak, tapi lama-lama rasanya ingin mengeluh juga jika suatu waktu Newt berkunjung dan gadis itu lagi-lagi bercerita soal bertapa cantiknya warna semu cokelat kopi itu, atau pekatnya _espresso_ , atau juga bubuk gula karamel bersama warna saus madu di atas panekuk).

Seringkali Newt mempertanyakan bagaimana sistem belahan jiwa di dunianya berjalan, mengenai warna, mengenai pertemuan yang tak pernah orang duga, bahkan mengenai monokrom yang hanya dapat ia pahami selama sembilan belas tahun ini. Oh, Newt tak bohong kalau secuil rasa penasaran selalu muncul (misal seperti bagaimana bisa Thomas lebih dulu melihat warna sedangkan ia masih menunggu, astaga) meskipun akhirnya Newt tak kuasa untuk menuntut. Ia pikir hidupnya saat ini pun baik-baik saja, tak ada yang perlu dikeluhkan, atau juga disesali.

Memang secantik apa warna-warna itu? Yang kerap kali diracaukan Thomas dan Brenda setiap saat, setiap detik, setiap waktu? Namun Newt lagi-lagi menyimpannya seorang diri. Mungkin dia akan tahu nanti— _mungkin_.

“Newton!”

Bahu Newt tersentak kecil, ia menoleh sembari membuka pintu loker dan mendapati Thomas berlari ke arahnya. _Timing_ yang bagus, dengus Newt dalam hati, mata kuliah pragmatik Profesor Janson baru saja usai dan kini Thomas tiba. Lihat apakah mereka berdua akan membahas hal serupa atau tidak.

“Hai, Tommy,” sapa Newt, mengulas senyum tipis. “Bagaimana kelasmu tadi?”

“ _Awesome_ —tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku bahas,” jelas Thomas cepat, bola mata Newt berotasi malas. “Dengar, aku tidak tahu Profesor Janson sudah membahasnya denganmu atau belum, tapi aku berani bersumpah kalau aku cuma kelepasan soal anggar dan—”

“Oh, bagus!” Newt mengerang sebal, paha kanan ditepuknya asal. “Pantas saja pria tua itu tiba-tiba keras kepala sekali soal perekrutan anggota baru dan semua ini karena kau Tommy—”

“Aku bilang itu tidak sengaja—”

“Terserah apa alasanmu.” Mata memicing jengah, lalu gelangan getir. “Sudah cukup sulit berdebat dengan Gally dan sekarang Profesor Janson? Yang benar saja!”

“Hei, hei, dengar Newt,” suara Thomas melembut, ia menarik bahu Newt agar saling berhadapan dan sedikit permintaan atensi. “ _Well_ , yah, mereka begitu karena belum _tahu_. Maksudku, kalau kau sedikit memberikan penjelasan aku rasa Gally atau Profesor Janson bisa mengerti.”

“Lalu menunggu sampai aku dapat tatapan simpati, begitu?”

Thomas tertegun sejenak, sorot matanya menebar teduh yang agak ganjil. “Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku.”

Newt mendesah pelan. “Aku tahu,” sahutnya. “Sori, Tommy.”

“ _No problem_.” Senyum simpul diulas. “Toh akhirnya semua kembali lagi—”

Kemudian, suara Thomas seakan lenyap. Bentuknya seperti partikel-partikel dalam radio rusak, samar dan berulang kali hingga sekon di mana kepala Newt terasa pening. Pelipisnya berkedut sesaat, lalu sebuah ledakan, _ledakan_ , ledakan secara konotatif yang terjadi pada bola matanya. Seolah ia melihat _big bang_ , atau benturan antara metal di sepanjang aspal jalanan, atau mungkin bunga api yang diletupkan pada waktu tengah malam dan—ya, Tuhan, warna! Newt mendadak sesak, _tidak, tidak, tidak salah lagi_ ; bayang-bayang monokrom itu lenyap dalam sekejap!

“Newt?” Suara Thomas menelusup, nadanya mengandung cemas. “Newton? Kau oke?” Ia gesit meraih lekukan siku Newt sebelum tubuh pemuda pirang itu limbung, seperti orang linglung, binar matanya jauh dari fokus. “Newt, ada apa?”

Yang dipanggil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, dipijatnya kening dengan kerutan tipis, lalu napas berhembus panjang. “… terlalu banyak.”

“Hah?”

“Warna-warna itu,” pijakannya kembali utuh, raut wajah Newt mendadak terlihat jauh, jauh lebih cerah dan tidak sepucat tadi.  “Tommy … aku lihat warna!”

Statis yang janggal, lalu, “… eh?”

* * *

  **~OvO~**

* * *

 

“Tunggu sebentar Newt!”

“Yang benar saja! Kenapa baru sekarang dan jaraknya sedekat—argh!”

Thomas tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sangat terkejut; fakta bahwa apa yang bisa dilihatnya mengenai belahan jiwa kini sama-sama bisa Newt lihat (oke, itu amat sangat mengejutkan, karena terjadinya benar-benar di luar dugaan), atau laju lari Newt yang tidak Thomas sangka sedikit melebihi kecepatan larinya; Thomas pikir ambil saja kedua-duanya. Ia tidak memprediksi Newt akan berlari tanpa tedeng aling-aling, meninggalkan pintu loker yang terbuka sehingga Thomas terlambat mengambil _start_ dan memastikan loker Newt tidak jadi sasaran curian (meski isinya tak jauh dari kamus dan diktat tebal yang membosankan). Lari Newt seperti orang kesetanan, tidak tentu arah dan sempat-sempatnya diseling teriakan macam; _aku tidak tahu apa sebutannya untuk warna-warna yang sangat banyak itu tapi astaga Tommy mataku sampai berair tapi bukannya aku menangis! Apa ini normal? Apa ini NORMAL?_

Bodoh juga kalau Thomas harus menjelaskan di saat mereka berlari melewati lorong loker, koridor kelas, lantas menjadi bahan tontonan ketika kaki menjejak rerumputan taman tengah kampus. Thomas tidak meminta Newt berhenti, tapi terkadang sudut matanya akan awas di sekitar pergelangan kaki kanan si pirang. Ia hanya berusaha memastikan, sungguh.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian—mungkin, yang ternyata tidak cukup lama bagi Thomas—laju lari Newt melambat, semakin lambat, dan berhenti tepat di depan gedung teater tidak jauh dari fakultas seni. Thomas tidak bertanya mengapa Newt mengambil destinasi yang jelas-jelas cukup jauh dari fakultasnya sendiri, ia urung bertanya dan mencoba membandingkan dengan dirinya yang dulu.

Bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu, tak ubahnya seperti insting yang menuntun ke mana kau akan pergi. Jatuhnya terdengar sangat _chessy_ dan roman picisan sekali dan klise, tapi hei, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana skenario hidup itu berjalan.

“ _Bloody hell_ ,” bisik Newt, agak tersengal karena kelelahan. Ia tidak meminta perintah atau menunggu pertanyaan Thomas dan lekas menapaki undakan anak tangga sembari mendorong pintu utama teater. Thomas mengekor di belakang. “Jelaskan Tommy, kenapa aku merasa harus ke tempat ini?”

Tawa Thomas meledak, tapi cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan begitu Newt mendelik sinis. “Sori, tapi aku cuma bisa bilang kalau itu hal yang lumrah …” Bahu berkedik kecil. “… mungkin.”  

“ _Mungkin_?”

“Nah, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya,” ibu jari dan telunjuk mengusap dagu, lagaknya bak orang sedang berpikir. “Sulit dijelaskan secara verbal, asal kau tahu.” Kemudian topiknya melipir ke arah lain. “Omong-omong, bagaimana?”

“Apanya?”

“Warna,” dua alis Thomas naik-turun dengan jenaka. “Siapa kira-kira orang yang saat ini mengalami hal serupa, eh?”

Newt berhenti tidak lama, menatap Thomas seakan pemuda jangkung itu salah satu dari sekian kumpulan manusia yang ternyata bisa menyebalkan di saat tertentu, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pasrah dan melanjutkan langkah. Kini ia mengambil jalur menuju ruang panggung, detik ketika Thomas sengaja mendahului Newt dengan iseng bersama cengir main-main di wajahnya sedangkan satu tangan mendorong pintu. Newt memberinya decakan jengah tapi Thomas tidak peduli.

Lagi-lagi deretan anak tangga kali pertama menyambut, yang setiap sisinya penuh dengan kursi empuk sewarna darah. Ah, Thomas lupa, barangkali Newt belum tahu warna darah itu seperti apa.

“Jadi,” lanjut Thomas, “kenapa kita ke sini?”

Akan tetapi jawabannya tak lekas muncul dari bibir Newt, manakala ketika keributan kecil terdengar dari arah panggung, dari kerumunan mahasiswa yang entah meributkan hal apa, sampai seruan salah satu dari mereka mendominasi.

“Warna-warna itu! _Holy crap_ , kameraku bahkan bukan lagi hitam dan putih!”

“Err, Minho …” Panggil seorang gadis di antaranya, berambut pirang berkepang satu. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Maksudku ini!”

Alih-alih Newt yang bereaksi, Thomas jauh lebih peka dan tubuhnya mematung dalam seperkian sekon. Ia mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya, mengambil satu langkah lebih maju hingga membelakangi Newt, tak lama setelah itu bola mata membelalak. _O-oh …_

“Minho!” Kawan lainnya ikut berseru, kali ini laki-laki. “Itu berarti …”

“Tidak salah lagi! Ini tentang belahan jiwa!”

“Hah!” Newt berseru, nyaris menyerupai pekikan. Thomas meringis dalam hati, _damn_. “Jadi warna dan orang ini —”

“… pssh, Newt?”

Ibarat adegan-adegan canggung dalam drama televisi, Newt tersadar dan ia spontan membekap mulut. Thomas berjengit pelan ketika ia langsung melempar fokus ke arah kerumunan tengah panggung yang entah sejak kapan, serentak mengalihkan atensi dan memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Kemudian, kecanggungan itu diperparah saat seorang pemuda sedikit bongsor, berbahu tegap dan rambut gaya _spike_ , rahang tegas berlekuk Asia juga sepasang matanya yang kecil sekaligus unik, memisahkan diri dari kerumunan. Sekilas Thomas mendapati bagaimana keping gelap itu melirik sosok di belakangnya, melirik Newt, beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dua pasang mata saling bertemu.

Orang bilang, jangan pernah mempertanyakan bagaimana hati itu berjalan. Jangan mempertanyakan insting, apalagi untuk dua hati yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dipertemukan. Barangkali di mata dunia, belahan jiwa tak ubahnya enigma yang sampai saat ini pun, kerap kali menaruh misteri.

“Sori untuk yang tadi,” tutur Newt, berapologi. Fokusnya mengerling sekeliling dan anggukan sopan ia lakukan. “Tadi itu semacam impuls terlalu kaget.”

“Kau juga lihat?”

“Ya?” Kening mengerut. “Ah, maksudmu, warna-warna itu,”

“ _Warna_ ,” tegas si pemuda Asia. Demi Tuhan, rasanya Thomas perlu meyakinkan diri berulang kali kalau dia memang _Minho_ —berlebihan sih, tapi persetan. “Wow.” Ia menyugar rambutnya dari arah depan ke belakang. “ _Well_ , ini mengejutkan. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau sebenarnya aku _gay_. Jadi, hai, kau yang disebut belahan jiwa itu?”

Thomas menepuk kening. _Oh, dear …_


	2. karamel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dibandingkan romantis,” sela Newt, “aku lebih terkejut lagi kalau kalian saling kenal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAAFKAN JUDULNYA SAYA GANTI ;;;A;;; gak tau kenapa pas denger lagu IU yang judulnya Palette jadi pengen aja ganti heuheu. Kleuren kayaknya kurang enak ditulis/HEHLABIL. Selamat membaca!

Mulanya seperti ini; bukan tanpa alasan Minho rela menghabiskan waktu senggang sorenya di gedung teater bersama mahasiswa-mahasiswa jurusan akting (sedikit paksaan Alby sih) dan ia pikir tak ada salahnya juga mengiyakan permintaan mereka untuk jadi juru fotografi dadakan (tapi kalau Minho paham akan sorot tuduhan Alby padanya, Minho bisa menebak ia mau datang karena Sonya yang meminta, dan selebihnya lagi ia punya berbagai macam modus yang ingin dilakukan. Atau paling tidak memori kameranya penuh dengan potret gadis itu secara diam-diam—dan dia bukan _stalker_ , duh).

Sejak awal Minho tak berharap apa pun. Gambar maya di balik lensa kameranya masihlah hitam-putih, monoton bernuansa monokrom walau terkadang bergadrasi abu. Ia akan saling melempar ejekan bersama kawannya yang lain, seperti Alby yang baru kemarin mendapatkan penglihatan soal belahan jiwa (kesal juga bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mendahului Minho), mendengar lelucon-lelucon garing yang dilontarkan Winston—kelihatan pendiam tapi aktingnya tak perlu diragukan—dan sisanya adalah senyum Sonya, tawa renyah Sonya, kemudian Sonya— _picisan_ , tapi siapa peduli.

Tepat pada saat itu, Minho dapat arahan dari Alby untuk memotret lanskap seluruh panggung. Mereka perlu dokumentasi kegiatan hari ini sebagai bahan majalah fotografi mingguan dan Minho paham dengan kepentingan semacam itu. Jadi ia hanya perlu mengangkat kamera, memicingkan satu mata ketika matanya yang lain fokus di balik lensa kecil, tak sampai menyentuh hitungan menit, dan Minho mendapati ledakan.

 _Bum!_ Bagai kental cat yang menyebar rata begitu bercampur air, hitam-putih berganti dalam sekejap, dari titik tengah, kecil, dan semuanya tampak baru. Minho mematung, ada getar di antara jemari-jemarinya ketika ia gagal menekan tombol _shutter_. Sedikit pening untuk sejenak tapi persetan, perubahan mendadak di matanya jauh lebih penting.

Minho melihat warna. Minho menangkap warna.

Tunggu … kenapa ia bisa melihat warna?

“ _Holy crap!_ ” Teriakan pemuda Asia itu menggema di seluruh penjuru, jelas menarik berbagai pasang mata. “Warna-warna itu! Kameraku bahkan bukan lagi hitam dan putih!”

Suasana panggung menjadi ramai, mereka bertanya-tanya, keributan lumrah, dan Minho perlu mencerna sebaik mungkin apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana Alby bersiul penuh kekaguman, lontaran selamat yang tidak dapat Minho ingat dari siapa saja, seruan-seruan tidak jelas dan sekilas lirikannya jatuh pada lengkung lebar bibir Sonya.

Minho juga tidak ingat bagaimana mulanya ketika ia refleks mendongak karena pekikan cukup nyaring, cukup untuk mengalihkan semua atensi ke arah deretan kursi tribun dan anak tangga, cukup saat Minho sedikit menyadari sosok familiar yang tertangkap jarak pandangan (manusia itu berwarna, demi Tuhan!).  Dua orang, satunya Minho kenali dengan nama Thomas, dan satunya berambut agak berantakan yang belum pernah Minho lihat.

 _Belum pernah dilihat_ , tapi entah mengapa Minho mendapati dirinya tertegun selang beberapa detik.

 _Hakikatnya warna itu sendiri bukan hanya sekadar_ warna _,_ kata Sonya suatu waktu, _karena ini berbicara mengenai dua orang yang saling dipertemukan._ Sederhananya, Minho mengaku ia tak bisa menjelaskan dari mana datangnya pikiran, perasaan, atau tebakan yang muncul tiba-tiba dalam benak. Bahwa apa yang diperintahkan oleh neuron otaknya kini adalah memisahkan diri dari kerumunan, pandangan memaku telak dua sosok yang sebelumnya tidak disadari, terpisah jarak undakan panggung dan berkotak-kotak lantai.

Dalam kamus hidup Park Minho, ia tak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya kebetulan. Akan tetapi, ia memiliki toleransi terhadap insting. Hal kecil yang membawa langkah kakinya semakin mendekat, meniti anak tangga dengan perlahan sebelum kemudian berhenti. Dan Miho menangkap sepasang keping berwarna unik (Minho belum tahu harus menamai apa, karena warna-warna ini terlalu banyak), berbinar kebingungan sekaligus tersembunyi dengan caranya sendiri, misterius, tetapi ekslusif. Aneh, Minho tidak mengerti. Ia tidak paham dari mana datangnya perkiraan spesifik seperti itu.

“Sori untuk yang tadi,” sahut si pemuda di belakang Thomas. Owh, bahkan dia punya aksen _British_ yang begitu kental, _cute_. “Tadi itu semacam impuls karena terlalu kaget.”  

Minho mengabaikan. “Kau juga lihat?”

“Ya?” Keningnya berkerut dengan cara yang khas. “Ah, maksudmu, warna-warna itu.”

“ _Warna_ ,” Minho menegaskan. Bodoh juga kalau ia malah kelihatan gugup tanpa sebab. Dan sebelum ia bisa mencegah apa yang ingin dikeluarkan mulutnya, kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja. “ _Well_ , ini mengejutkan. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau sebenarnya aku _gay_. Jadi, hai, kau yang disebut belahan jiwa itu?”

Tapi, sebentar, Minho merasa salah dengan ucapannya sendiri. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sonya?

Ada hening cukup lama, canggung, sebelum kemudian pecah karena suara siulan panjang. Minho tersentak kaget, terlebih ketika siulan-siulan lain kembali dibunyikan dan bertambah dengan sorak-sorai berisik, dari arah panggung, menyerukan Minho dan Minho berulang kali.

Astaga, norak.

Thomas tiba menginterupsi. “Oke, ini mengejutkan,” sahutnya, “Kau, Park— _God_ , pasti ada yang perlu dijelaskan—” Ucapannya terputus ketika bahu ditahan oleh si pemuda beraksen _British_. “Apa?”

“Yah, ini mendadak sekali,” lirikan matanya jatuh pada Minho. “Kalau ada waktu, mungkin obrolan bisa dilanjutkan. Maaf, kami tiba-tiba masuk dan mengganggu kegiatan kalian.” Anggukan sopan, sekilas senyumnya timbul. “Kami pergi dulu.”  

Oh, oh! Benar juga, seingatnya ia masih punya tugas yang harus dilakukan. “ _It’s Minho_ ,” ujar Minho sebelum ia berpikir untuk mengatakannya, suaranya cukup keras sampai bisa menggema. Ia berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda _British_ yang sesaat sebelumnya berbalik menaiki anak tangga, tetapi lekas menoleh kembali dengan satu alis terangkat penuh tanda tanya. Minho berusaha menekan nadanya agar tidak terdengar terlalu antusias. “Kau?”

Jeda yang ganjil, lalu, “… Newton.” Senyum tipis. “Atau Newt.”

 _Newt_. Minho menulis ulang dalam benak.

 _Newt_.

* * *

  **~OvO~**

* * *

 

“Hai _peanut_ , aku kira hari ini tidak akan datang jadi—”

“Brenda, ini gila.”

“Whoaa, _calm down_.” Brenda, gadis manis seorang barista magang itu mengangkat kedua tangan sejajar dada, lalu mengangkat sebelah alis. “Kau nyaris mendobrak pintu kafe ini, nyaris menabrak meja bernomor empat di sana, dan _nyaris_ menyerobot antrean pria tua tadi,” kalimat akhirnya ia ucapkan dengan bisikan pelan. “Untung bagian Frypan kosong dan dia cepat bertindak. Kalau tidak, kau bisa membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan bahkan sebelum diangkat jadi pekerja tetap, Newton. Karena itu sekarang,” ia menunjuk kursi tinggi di depan konter dengan isyarat kepala. “Duduk manis dan biarkan aku buatkan pesanan. Teh atau kopi?”

Newt menarik napas pelan, kali ini lebih terkontrol. “Aku tidak tahu barista buat teh, ini juga bukan London omong-omong.”

Bola mata berotasi malas. “Untukmu spesial, _peanut_.”

“Teh kamomil, dan berhenti panggil aku _peanut_.”

Brenda nyengir jail. “Lima menit.”

Mengunjugi kafe tak jauh dari kampus dan tempat di mana Brenda bekerja memang tidak salah, Newt pikir, setelah ia pamit undur diri pada Thomas sambil terburu-buru datang kemari. Letak kafenya tidak terlalu strategis, namun tidak juga terisolir. Brenda selalu berkata kalau San Fransisco adalah laut, bentangan samudera sewarna biru langit (ah, biru. Newt harus memastikan soal biru ini), maka ketika gadis itu mendapat kesempatan bekerja di sebuah kafe dengan desain interior yang memikat hati, Brenda menerimanya tanpa harus berpikir dua kali. _Hiraeth_ , begitu nama kafenya, dicetak _font_ berliuk unik dan mengingatkan Newt akan judul prosa-prosa William Shakespeare.  

Di mata Newt, Hiraeth terlihat jauh berbeda ketika dipadu padankan dengan warna, tidak lagi hitam dan putih yang selama ini dilihatnya. Meskipun Newt merasa suasana yang disuguhkan tetaplah sama; rumah, rindu, dan hangat. Dindingnya dicat warna teduh (Newt akan bertanya nanti pada Brenda), meja dan kursi berbahan kayu mahoni juga jati, ornamen-ornamen rumahan klasik, sulur _ivy_ di beberapa tempat, dan pilar-pilar tertentu dengan warna yang berbeda. Kalau tidak salah Newt ingat, Brenda pernah bilang warna pilar kafenya adalah toska muda. Warna yang unik, Newt diam-diam mencatat dalam hati.      

Gadis berambut pendek itu tiba pada waktu yang dijanjikan, menyerahkan cangkir porselen di hadapan Newt dan menguarkan aroma bunga kamomil yang kental, ditambah piring kecil berisi kudapan manis dan gurih seperti _croissant_. Ketika Newt mendongak hendak melontarkan sejenis protes, Brenda berkedip jenaka sebagai isyarat kalau kudapannya diberikan secara gratis.

“Oke,” lanjut gadis itu lugas, beringsut mendekati Newt, “apa yang terjadi?”

Newt berdeham kecil, tidak jadi meraih sepotong _croissant_. “Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya dari mana jadi, yah, aku akan langsung saja.”

“O … ke, misal?”

Jari telunjuk menuding pilar kafe. “Itu yang dinamakan toska?” Beralih pada cangkir gelas, meja yang berpelitur, ornamen, kudapan ( _ini, ini, dan ini semua_ )—semua benda yang bisa Newt tunjuk sebelum berkata. “Kau bisa beritahukan aku warna-warnanya?”  

Hening itu mampir tanpa permisi, bola mata Brenda yang bulat memandang Newt lama, lalu ia membekap mulut tidak percaya. “Oh!” Pekiknya, antara benar-benar terkejut dan antusias. “Ooooooh! Tunggu, tunggu, jangan bilang kalau kau—”

Interupsi itu datangnya seperti ayam, seenaknya dan tidak sopan. Rentetan pertanyaan Brenda terputus cepat ketika lonceng kecil pintu masuk berdenting nyaring dan daun pintu kacanya nyaris didobrak, sama seperti yang sebelumnya Newt lakukan. _Brenda!_ Suara lain menyahut, laki-laki, dan Newt hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. _Brenda, Brenda—_

“Kau harus dengar!” Eksistensinya muncul sekejap mata, sisi perut kirinya mungkin membentur ujung konter tapi dia seakan tak peduli. Newt tertegun alih-alih mematung. “Ini mengejutkan dan rasanya seperti, seperti _bum_ —lalu aku lihat warna! Apa ini normal?” Setelah itu siklus serupa; ada kerlingan kecil ketika Newt membalas sepasang mata kecil yang gelap, saling bersitatap, mata yang tidak sampai tiga jam lamanya ia kenali pertama kali di gedung teater kampus. Sepasang mata milik Minho. “… oh,” dia mengerjap linglung, senyum kikuk terulas ragu. “… hai lagi?”

Brenda menjerit nyaring, mereka berdua serentak menoleh. Salah satu rekan kerja Brenda yang namanya bukan Frypan sempat menegur, Brenda lantas menunduk berkali-kali sambil bergumam apologi pada para pengunjung. Tidak lama, karena setelahnya gadis itu kembali fokus memandang Newt, lalu Minho, balik kepada Newt, Minho lagi dan ia membekap mulut untuk meredam jeritan keduanya.

“Aku bisa jelaskan,” Minho mengambil alih, dengan santai didudukinya kursi tinggi samping Newt. “Tidak tahu mulanya bagaimana dan tiba-tiba saja semua warna itu muncul. Kemudian dia datang,” ditunjuknya Newt begitu lugas, “dan entah bagaimana caranya, aku tahu dia si belahan jiwa itu.”

Tawa Newt hampir berhambur lepas dan ia menggantinya dengan kekeh samar. Rentetan kejadian hari ini jelas membuatnya bingung—amat sangat bingung, kalau boleh dikata—tapi itu menyenangkan.

“Dua orang datang ke depanku seperti orang kesetanan cuma gara-gara warna,” tandas Brenda tidak sabaran, ia berkacak pinggang dan memutar bola mata. “Dan sama-sama baru saja menemukan belahan jiwanya, _dear!_ Apa itu yang disebut romantis?”

“Dibandingkan romantis,” sela Newt, “aku lebih terkejut lagi kalau kalian saling kenal.”

“Hei, itu kalimatku.” Minho protes, namun tawanya mengalun renyah. Newt tidak bertanya-tanya ketika kecanggungan, kegugupan, atau bahkan keanehan untuk segala sesuatunya yang terjadi seolah lenyap dalam sekejap. “ _Yeah_ , dunia memang kecil, eh? Aku tidak percaya kebetulan sih, tapi apalagi yang bisa aku katakan soal ini?” Dia memangku dagu dengan sebelah tangan. “… Newt,”

Yang dipanggil mendadak kelu.

“Kenapa?”

 _Oh._ “Tidak,” kilah Newt, kelewat cepat. “Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku … err, Minho.”

“Wow,” Minho mengulas senyum lebar. “Itu juga yang pertama bagiku.”

“Tch, konyol. Apa kita tidak kelihatan seperti remaja kasmaran? _Silly_.”

“Hei, hei, aku tidak merasa, lho.”

“Halah.”

“Menantangku, eh?”

“Hum, _gentlemans_ ,” Brenda bertepuk tangan dua kali. “Aku tidak ingin mengganggu waktu intimasi kalian tapi aku sarankan kalian pilih meja di sudut sana itu. _Peanut_ , itu meja kesukaanmu bukan?”

* * *

  **~OvO~**

* * *

 

“ _Peanut_?”

“Jangan tanya.” Satu tangan terangkat di depan wajah Minho, nyaris menyentuh pucuk hidung si pemuda Asia. “Brenda memang suka mengganti nama orang sembarangan.”

“Tapi itu lucu.”

“Jangan menghinaku,”

“Tidak kok.” Minho mengedikkan bahu tak acuh, Newt di hadapannya berlaku hal serupa. “Kalau begitu, mau mulai dari mana?” Astaga, percakapan macam apa ini, atmosfernya sungguh-sungguh mengganggu. “Lupakan, yang tadi itu malah terdengar seperti remaja sekali.”

Balasan Newt berupa tawa geli dan Minho tak mengharapkan bantahan untuk argumennya sendiri. Dua puluh menit yang lalu Brenda sengaja menyediakan tempat di sudut yang sebelumnya gadis itu maksud, terletak tidak jauh dari belakang pintu masuk dan menghadap langsung kaca jendela besar. Senja di luar sana mulai menghilang, berganti oleh gradasi lembayung dan setitik bintang pertama muncul. Cangkir teh kamomil Newt sudah lama kandas, sementara sisa _latte_ dalam cangkir Minho belum dihabiskan.

Dua puluh menit waktu intimasi, dua puluh menit bertukar informasi dan Newt menerka jika warna bagi Minho adalah bagian terpenting untuk profesinya kelak, saat fakta berkata pemuda itu satu dari sekian banyaknya mahasiswa jurusan seni. Dua puluh menit dan Minho tak lagi mempertanyakan berasal dari mana aksen unik yang Newt miliki, karena ia merasa masa perkulihan sastra Inggris itu pastilah dipenuhi dengan segala prosa William Shakespeare atau mungkin Charle Dickens, bersama puisi-puisi kolot tetapi memesona dengan gayanya sendiri.

Obrolan yang sangat biasa, seringkali terjadi di antara dua orang yang baru dipertemukan, tapi baik Newt maupun Minho, keduanya tak mempermasalahkan.

“Omong-omong soal warna,” timpal Minho, tangannya sibuk menguyak ransel dan menarik keluar buku tebal seukuran kamus persegi bersampul hitam. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu memberi isyarat pada Newt agar mendekat. “Mungkin ini bisa membantu.”

Newt gagal menyembunyikan antusias dan jiwa penasarannnya, ia memandang penuh kekaguman ketika Minho membuka acak lembaran demi lembaran buku yang dijejeri kotak-kotak rapi, terdiri berbagai macam warna lengkap dengan nama yang tertulis.

Langit itu biru muda ketika cerah, perpaduan kelabu dan goresan putih saat mendung, lalu oranye bias merah atau biru dongker pada waktu sore hari. Biru gelap sepekat suspensi hitam berarti malam, terkadang muncul jutaan kerlip bintang sewarna putih. Hijau adalah daun, pada umumnya, Newt dan Minho sempat berdebat kalau mawar antara merah dan merah muda meski kenyataannya memiliki warna lebih dari yang mereka perkirakan. Minho bertanya benda seperti apa yang sering diidentikkan dengan ungu, atau kuning, atau juga cokelat dan jawaban Newt terbilang cukup simpel. Cocokan saja dengan setiap benda yang ada di kafe, katanya, untuk saat ini. Kecuali pilarnya, oh yah, Newt mengklaim toska adalah favoritnya.

“Apa warna mataku?” tanya Newt tanpa sadar, mendongak lugas dan mendapati Minho memandangnya lekat, tanpa berkedip, seakan pemuda itu melakukannya bahkan sebelum Newt meminta.

Minho menyugingkan cengir jenaka, ia biarkan saja fokus di sepasang netra hitamnya tidak beralih sedikit pun. “Karamel.”   


End file.
